The majority of medical/dental patient type tools in prevalent use today have the characteristic that they are both connected to a source of power and will contact some part of the patients body. In the past, the reusable tools were sterilized between patients and many of the tools lend themselves to the various conventional sterilizing techniques. However, there are tools which do not fall into this category as a portion thereof, generally the handle, houses electrical components, wires, etc. and sterilizing the same is a time consuming and not very effective process.
The present invention is concerned with this latter type of tool and to this end a collapsible, flexible, thin, elastic, impervious sleeve has been designed to cover the same. The sleeve is intended to be discarded after each use to prevent patient-to-patient contact.
Protective sleeves of this nature are generally known and are classified in various subclasses in the Patent Office with the patents in Class 433, Sub 116 and Class 604, Subs 163 and 171 being particularly pertinent.